


Three Things That Never Happened to Nakano Hiroshi

by misura



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Community: fic_on_demand, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-28
Updated: 2006-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or maybe they did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Things That Never Happened to Nakano Hiroshi

[1]

"Unless you come out of bed right now, I'm afraid I'll have to do something very unpleasant to you," K informs him, his cheerful grin slightly strained. Hiro's too hazy mind takes a while to wake up enough to figure out what's missing in this picture.

"Where's your gun?" K without his gun is like Sakuma without his Kumagoro; unimagineable.

"Some nasty policewomen took it away from me." K sighs tragically. "I tried to stop them, but alas, their vile use of sleeping gas prevented me from making a successful counter-strike."

Hiro had wondered at the high number of policemen showing up at the concert last night. Knowing the reason for that doesn't, he's galled to discover, improve his headache in any notable way.

"The way I see it, you can't shoot me without a gun," Hiro says. His brains are still only working at half-speed, but this much, at least, seems clear.

K grimaces, which, in itself, is enough of a reply.

Hiro smirks. After three weeks of being bullied by K, this one victory tastes very sweet indeed, even if K will probably take his vengeance with a vengeance once he gets his beloved gun back. Still, that'll be tomorrow, at the earliest. Today, Hiro feels he can be smug.

"I ... " K starts.

"You can go bother Shuichi," Hiro informs him. "Or Fujisaki."

"Tell me, do you know what they say about men who carry big guns around?" K has begun smiling again, this time without any hint of a strain.

Hiro considers the question, before deciding that he's absolutely clueless to its answer, that he's probably better off not knowing, and that a smiling K can't be anything but bad news.

"They're completely wrong, as it happens," K tells him. "I'll prove it to you, unless you come out of bed and get dressed right now."

"Fine," Hiro says.

Things get slightly messy after that, but a good time is had by all - except for Sakano, who has a nervous breakdown when none of the members of Bad Luck show up in time for rehearsals.

 

[2]

"Did you know, in a certain light, you sort of look like Tatsuha-kun," Ryuichi tells him, in a hotel-room that's lit only by a few shy moonbeams that have managed to snuck in, past the half-closed curtains.

Hiro mumbles something that he hopes Ryuichi will take for a suitable reply. The truth is that he doesn't really know what to say, when Ryuichi tells him things like that. He suspects that another truth is that Ryuichi's in love with Tatsuha - which would be very silly, considering Tatsuha's been chasing after him for ages, without Ryuichi ever appearing to notice.

"There are times when I imagine you're him," Ryuichi continues, in a blatant display of the unfairness of the world, that leaves Hiro panting and Ryuichi with both the breath and the energy to babble about the person he's not having sex with right now.

"Tatsuha-kun's really nice and cool and ... stuff." Ryuichi nods to himself. Hiro wonders what he's doing here, wonders if he's going to make it home in time for breakfast tomorrow morning.

Ryuichi babbles on and on, all about his beloved Tatsuha-kun, without sparing so much as a word for Hiro. It's as if Ryuichi consists of two persons; one that inhabits the body that's making love to Hiro, and one that's somewhere else, yammering about Tatsuha.

"Fuck Tatsuha," Hiro says, in a strange moment where he finds himself able to speak. "Fuck him." The world comes crashing down on him after that, but he thinks he can feel Ryuichi's lips, brushing over his forehead, and distantly, he hears a door opening and closing.

He wakes up alone, tangled in sticky, smelly sheets.

There are roses in the vase on the nightstand, and a card from Ryuichi that reads, quite simply, 'thank you'.

 

[3]

"We'll name him 'Shuichi'," Hiro tells his beaming parents-in-law.

"Hiiirooo! Do you mean that?" Shuichi stares at him with wobbly eyes. Yuki snorts and lights a cigarette, ignoring the disapproving looks several people are giving him.

"If you give him a name like that, you're just begging for him to turn out like an idiot."

"Don't listen to my big brother, he's only jealous." Tatsuha grins and reaches out to tickle little Shuichi under his chin. "Hey, Shushu, how about a smile for Uncle Tatsuha?"

"I see you won't be lacking for baby-sitters." Yuki grimaces.

"I don't expect we'll be needing them any time soon, what with Bad Luck having been disbanded." Hiro shrugs. "I can spend as much time as I want with my wife and little Shuichi here."

Yuki gives him an odd look. "Music means that little to you, then?"

Hiro shakes his head. "Music means a lot. It's just that Ayaka means more. She's the most precious thing in my life."

"That's so romantic!" Shuichi swoons.

Yuki glares at him, but for once refrains from making any comment.

Tatsuha is still cooing to baby Shuichi, and refuses to return him to his father, when politely asked to do so. "Ryuichi-honey couldn't come, so I get to hold this little one for him, too. Besides, you can hold him any time you want."

"I'm going to ask Yuki if we can adopt a baby-girl!" Shuichi declares, to all who are within a ten-mile-radius and, to their regret, not deaf. "We'll call her Ayaka-chan!"

Hiro'd be more worried about that if it hadn't been for the expression on Yuki's face.


End file.
